Wake Me up when September Ends
by Pence-chan
Summary: A songfic relating to Incoherent Memories.


**Hey guys, this is my first songfic. I hope you like it.  
It's Wake Me up When September Ends by Green Day.  
I'd advise you to read Incoherent Memories before this.  
Otherwise it might not make as much sense.**

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

None of them were saying much as they sat around in the common room. Sirius had his arm around Maj like usual, and Pence had her head on Remus's shoulder.  
"This is it guys." James said quietly, "This is actually our last night here…why aren't we happy? Why aren't we celebrating or anything? By tomorrow we'll all be adults, do whatever we want!"

_Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends_

"We did it," Sirius smiled, "It's over. We made it through seven years of this bloody place." Maj grinned sadly, Pence just sat there, unable to say anything. Remus tapped her,  
"Let's get out of here kay? Tonight's the full moon; don't you think we should celebrate before then?" Pence grinned at him, threw her arms in the air and yelled,  
"This calls for drinks! Let's go get so drunk until we realize it's the full moon and I get arrested again!"  
"Here, here!" yelled Maj.

_Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

Remus woke up surrounded by trees, it took him a moment to realize he wasn't in the Shrieking Shack. He looked to his left, Pence was lying a couple feet away from him, she opened her eyes,  
"I'm not in jail." Sirius and Maj walked over, and helped them up,  
"It surprised us too."

_As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

"So we'll all rent apartments in the same building then?"  
"Yea, I'm up for that."  
"I call living with Moony!"  
"Well…that was a given."  
"Yes Maj, we know you're living with Sirius."  
"Whose living with me!"  
"James?"  
"Oh yea, forgot, Lils…sorry, heh."

_Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" James burst in Sirius and Maj's living room, where they were all sitting. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" he yelled again.  
"You're kidding, right? James Potter, a husband!" Maj laughed.  
"I'm getting married."  
"Yes James, we've established that." Remus said.  
"I'm getting married!" Lily ran into the room.  
"Here we go again…"

_Ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends_

They were all on the verge of being drunk, Maj decided that she liked being 21. Sirius came up to her when she wasn't surrounded by people.  
"Maj?"  
"Yesm?"   
"I love you." Maj smiled,  
"I love you too Padfoot." He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box,  
"You'll marry me, right?"  
"Oh my God."

_Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

It wasn't true. It couldn't be. James and Lily were not dead. He wouldn't believe it. Sirius did not betray them, he couldn't have.  
Maj sat in the empty apartment, staring at the ring on her finger. She stood up and walked out.  
"Maj is gone!" Pence yelled to Remus.  
"What!"  
"She left a note, she's in Brazil. She says she's never coming back again."

_As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

There was a knock one the apartment door, Pence got up to answer it.  
"Remus!" she yelled. He came running, there were two people at the door, and Pence was handcuffed.  
"What are you doing with her!" he yelled at them.  
"We have reason to believe that she hasn't been paying the Department of Magical Creatures to stay in the country. She's being sent back to the U.S. immediately."

_Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

Remus sat looking through his old photo album from when they were at school. He was showing pictures to Harry, Ron, and Hermione there at Grimwauld Place. As he got to the first pictures of Pence and Maj, there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it!" yelled Tonks, and ran to the front door.  
_  
like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends_

Tonks came back with two people behind her. Remus stood up when he saw them.  
"Moony?" the woman with long, dark hair said. He nodded slightly and looked over at the other woman. She just stared at him, then went over and hugged him.

**Hope you liked it, a bit 'o' spoilers but…hehehe.  
Dedicated to Majhica, Divinity, Lynx, Purra, Libbit, Joey, John, Dave, and Midnight.**

love to you always

**-pence**


End file.
